googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Alemagno12
'Pre-Ban: '''I will not show the talk page. '''Post-Ban: '''None yet ~~´~-~´ 1&i, j,a4+14$=65? What? -- From the googol and beyond -- 22:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Second Page! * 1st: User:Alemagno12/Old_talk_page * 2nd: User_talk:Alemagno12 AarexWikia04 (talk) 21:25, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes. -- From the googol and beyond -- 21:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : Where is the third one? AarexWikia04 (talk) 21:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : Not yet. Also, how do you make the spacing? -- From the googol and beyond -- 21:30, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : Just click enter...........Boboris02 (talk) 17:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Question Do you have a large numbers site? Just curious as then you could put your stuff there instead of under your page. Username5243 (talk) 16:36, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I might make one. -- From the googol and beyond -- 16:40, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :No more sub-userpages for you! AarexWikia04 - 17:08, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alejandro Magno could you explain to me GG_{2}(64) and G(n,1) in your Graham Notation Extension? :How you did THAT? AarexWikia04 - 23:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC :'OH MY GOD SAM THAT'S OLD AS HELL '''also call me alemagno -- From the googol and beyond -- 00:02, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::How you changed the signatures? AarexWikia04 - 11:22, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Special;Preferences;Signature.Boboris02 (talk) 17:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) discord invite? can i have one? love this large number stuff :Here you go: https://discord.gg/TCy82TG AarexWikia04 - 11:38, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Quitting about your Googology server Because Username always force me to do things. Googleaarex (talk) 22:17, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I am not forcing you to, I just want to know if you can. Please come back, I will do nanything. Username5243 (talk) 22:19, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, but if you do other things I didn't do... Googleaarex (talk) 22:22, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Your site Props for your site :)Boboris02 (talk) 21:41, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Where are you You haven't posted on the Discord for a few days and haven't been on here either, where are you? Are you busy? Username5243 (talk) 20:09, March 27, 2017 (UTC) You haven't been active in 2 months. DrCocktor (talk) 15:53, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Approximations in TON You mentioned some approximation method for TON under Hyp Cos' sDAN vs TON page. May I see some examples or some pattern to see how you derived some results like for {1`,,1{1`,,1`,,2}3,,} and {1{1,,`1,,2,,}2,,`1{1,,`1{1,,`1,,`2,,}2,,}1,,2{1,,`1,,`2,,}2,,} in hopes to understand it? Boboris02 (talk) 22:08, March 1, 2018 (UTC) : I've partially forgotten how the approximation method worked, and since Hyp Cos corrected me on one of the results of the approximation method (a non-standard TON expression produced by it), I'm not sure how accurate it is. Nishada 23:39, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Be Warned. Be very warned. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Truth Revealed 88 (talk • ) 20:31, May 19, 2018 (UTC) k Nishada 21:10, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I came across your profile on all dimensions wikia. Just wanted to say hi. :D Brandon ! Alpha (talk) 21:35, November 21, 2019 (UTC) : Hey! despaci 17:58, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Alemagno12 what does G2(1) equal to in your Graham Notation Extension?